This invention relates to low cost disposable wet shaving razors of the type having a shaving position and a storage position.
Such razors include one or two blades each having a single cutting edge fixed to a blade support. Relative motion between the blade support and a blade cap or cover is effective selectively to expose the blade edge properly for wet shaving in one position or to protect the blade edge for storage in a second position.
Typical examples of wet shaving disposable razors over which the present invention is an improvement and which form a background for this invention are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,615 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,822 issued May 11, 1982, and Aug. 2, 1983, to Peter Bowman et al and John T. Ciaffone, respectively, both assigned to Warner-Lambert Company.
In both these disclosures the razor blades is overlaid by a movable cap or cover which is manufactured (molded) as a separate piece-part. The cover makes an interlocking movable connection with a blade support so that the cover is movable relative to the blade support to a first position defining a shaving position to a second position defining a storage or blade edge protected position.
The language "blade" or "blade edge" as used in this specification is intended to denote one or more blades each having a single cutting edge. Obviously where two blades are involved it is necessary to space and offset one blade edge from the other in order to maintain blade geometry for reasons that are well known in the shaving art.
It is a principal feature of the present invention to provide an improved disposable razor which is economical to manufacture.
In particular, it is a feature of the invention to provide a disposable razor where all plastic elements are molded as a single unitary piece-part.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a disposable razor having a cap which is movable relative to the blade support where the cap is hinged to the blade support.